


Keeping it in the Family

by Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog, WhisperingKage



Category: Anime Crossover, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/pseuds/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Higurashi  Kagome-incest drabbles. Requests Considered. Rating varies by chapter but rated M for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto: Uchiha Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone tell us why incest is popular in fiction yet so gross in real life?

Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto

"Hey, Sasu-nii?"

The timid voice had him waking from his light slumber and opening his eyes to see that his little sister was standing in front of his bed, looking a little nervous as she fidgeted anxiously and her strange blue eyes darted everyone but at him. His hand unclenched from the unconscious hold on the kunai hidden under his pillow.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked, trying to keep the irritable tone out of his voice as he sat up and raised a questioning brow in her direction, "And don't call me 'Sasu'." He grumbled afterwards.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kagome asked hesitantly, blushing a light red when Sasuke's brow rose even higher at her request, "I-I know it's stupid to ask, but I had a nightmare... of you getting killed on a mission." Her voice grew quieter and quieter until it was almost impossible to hear her.

"Hn." Sasuke simply grunted, lying back down but giving his permission by moving over on his bed as Kagome smiled shakily at him and crawled in beside him. It was unUchiha-like, but he couldn't help it when it came to his younger sibling (maybe this was how Itachi felt of him when he was smaller?).

He tensed, feeling her small but developing breasts push up against his arm when she hugged the limb to her chest as her leg sprawled across his own, "I'm so excited! Tomorrow I'm getting my Jounin sensei and I hope he's as strong as Kakashi-sensei or you, Nii-chan!," She said sleepily, hugging his arm even tighter, "I love you, Sasu-nii."

Was it just him or did it seem like her leg pressed even closer to his groin...?


	2. Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, tired as hell from his training. He kicked off his shoes and with a lazy sigh, he called out, "I'm home!" He winced as he heard rushed footsteps race down the hall. With a grunt, he braced himself for the inevitable impact that was coming.

"Naruto!" He grit his teeth as he noticed that her pert breasts pressed into his chest, her flowery scent filling his nostrils. His arms automatically came up to rest on her slim waist as he pulled her closer; her silky black locks tickling his arm. They were like night and day – her with her light pale skin and dark blue eyes. He with his tanned skin and blond locks; yin and yang – total opposites who made the other whole.

Often times he let that fact cloud his judgment; a lingering touch, a longing gaze, and pecks on the lips. Yet, as she smiled up at him, her blues eyes meeting his, he was once again reminded…

"Welcome home, Naruto-nii!"

He sometimes cursed the fact that they did not look alike at all...


	3. Yu Yu Hakusho : Urameshi Yusuke

Urameshi Yusuke

Yu Yu Hakusho

Hands curled into the bark of the tree until her skin felt numb.

"S-someone might see us," She panted, feeling her face grow so hot that she felt lightheaded, "And... I though that Kaa-san and Atsuko made it clear that we can't see each other any more."

"And when did I ever listen to my Ma?" He grinned wickedly, shuddering as he pushed into her tight wet warmth, making sure that she was braced against the tree, "She's probably too drunk to notice that I'm gone."

"T-this shouldn't happen," Kagome weakly protested, though let out a needy breath when he hit a spot inside of her that had her seeing flashes of euphoric white, "We have the same father! We're half-siblings!"

"And who gives a shit?" Yusuke smirked, "If they have a problem with this, then I'll beat their ass within an inch to their life." His thrusts became more urgent and quicker.

She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't find the will to stop.

Yusuke was like her modern-day Inuyasha.


	4. Bleach: Ishida Uryuu

Ishida Uryuu

Bleach

 

Kagome rolled her eyes as her elder brother, Uryuu, smirked cockily at her, "Oh, shut up! You've had much more practice with the bow then me!"

He merely rolled his eyes as he put his bow down and moved towards her, "Here, let me help you."

She nodded, yet blushed as he came up behind her and grabbed her hand with one hand and positioned her grip on her bow, "You need to pull it back like this while still holding it steady," He held one of her hands in place on the bow and guiding her other hand while plucking the string, "You need to hold the string taunt and take aim at your target."

She shivered lightly as his breath washed over the shell of her ear – he was much taller than her, having been born two years before her. She shifted her weight lightly, bumping her behind into him as she tried to take aim at the target across the yard, "Mmmm…" She licked her lips in concentration as she pictured the arrow hitting the centre.

Ishida gulped as his younger sister shifted her weight from foot-to-foot, making her fine-toned ass rub against his crotch. The way she made the little 'mmming' noises didn't help his train of thoughts either.

He jerked as she let the arrow fly and stumbled backwards, grabbing onto her as he fell. He winced in pain as she fell on top of him, her ass pressing into hard-on, "Owww…" He blinked as he realized she had stiffened above him and was about to move away from her, yet his hands were full of something warm and squishy.

Kagome blushed as Ishida's grip tightened around her breasts and merely huffed while leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder, "You can let go now." She laughed as he did so and did a weird backwards crab-walk away from her. She rolled her blue eyes and looked at the target, a smile blossoming on her face, "Oh, look I hit the centre!"

Ishida merely nodded as he stood up and tried to act calmly as he could while fixing his glasses on his face, the feeling of her supple breasts in his hands still fresh in his mind.

The thoughts were highly inappropriate of an older brother...


	5. Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler: Michaelis Sebastian

**Michaelis Sebastian**

**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

He smirked, hidden by the shadows, as he observed her moving about in the kitchen. She moved gracefully, turning on the tips of her toes a she prepared their masters dinner. Dressed in a dark blue dress, a beige corset, and a white apron over said dress. Making her slim waist and full breasts all that more prominent.

Her black curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun exposing her pale slim neck. A few stray pieces of black hair fell to frame her flawless face, standing out against her pale skin. He watched with devious eyes a she turned to him, bright blue eyes staring right at him, even though he was hidden in the shadows, her pink lips pulling up into a smile.

“Sebby nii-chan, if you’re going to stalk me at least help prepare the masters dinner.” She smiled as he stepped form the shadows and came up behind her pulling her into his larger frame.

“It is your turn, my dear imouto.” She rolled her eyes but stayed in his embrace as she mixed the cake batter for the night’s desert, used to his overly affectionate ways. “Lazy.”


	6. Soul Eater: Death The Kid

Death The Kid

Soul Eater

**  
**

Kagome sighed as she laid on her bed, her Nii-san’s weight settling over her as he poked and prodded her breasts. Ever since they had hit puberty, being twins, and her chest had started developing he had taken a special interest in how her breasts were developing.

It wasn’t anything icky or perverted! Heavens no!

It was juts his damn OCD, everything had to be symmetrical or he’d flip out. As it was he hated the three white stripes on his hair and always complained that it wasn’t fair that she didn’t have them. It wasn’t her fault she took more after their mother and he their father.

She bit her lip, startled out of her thoughts as he blew his hot moist breath over the tips of her breasts making her nipples harden. She bit back a moan as he cupped them and seemed to play with them.

“Mm they’re perfectly symmetrical!” She sifted a bit under him as he continued to measure and man handle them. He did this at least twice a week. She let out a small squeak as he rolled her nipples between his thumbs.

“You’re perfect Kagome.” She blushed as she laid there a weird but familiar heat gathering in her lower regions. “T-thanks Nii-san.”


	7. High School Of The Dead: Takashi

**Takashi Komuro**

**Series: Highschool Of The Dead**

* * *

 

She had never liked Rei, disliked her more when she heard of the promise of her and her nii-san to marry, so when she started dated Hisashi she was overjoyed. Finally her nii-san was all hers again. Besides he had promised _her_ first, that they would marry. It was a childhood promise made while sharing the bath, but it meant the world to her. She knew it was wrong, to have these urges for her elder brother, but she didn't care. 

She loved him. 

Would do anything for him.

The rest of the world could kiss her finely toned ass, she was the co captain of the archery team so she was fit and toned. It would be their honor. Not that anyone would ever get to do that, her nii-san was fiercely over protective of her, it made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. 

Besides the world was now a different place, the old rules no longer applied. The dead walked among the living and tried to devour them. So the fact that she and her nii-san were closer then they should be, as siblings, no longer mattered. Sure, Rei was pissy about it and tried to seduce her nii-san with her body, yet she had burned that bridge. Her nii-san was over Rei, and so very much into her. 

She shivered as his hot breath ghosted over her nipple, making it harden before he sucked it into his mouth, giving it a light nip. She arched into his teasing mouth and threaded her fingers in his short black locks, moaning as he let it go with a wet pop. Dark blue eyes met dark brown and he gave her a small smirk. "Stop thinking and pay attention to me." She could only giggle as he gave her a sexy pout. It was rare that they had time alone, let alone time to do such things without prying ears and eyes. So he wanted to make the best use of their time. 

With a wicked grin she rolled her hips, her hot warmth caressed his hard throbbing length. "Of course nii-san. _Anything_ for you." She purred as he captured her lips in a rough demanding kiss. Finally her nii-san was all hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So um I'm trying to get back on the horse, so to speak, so here have some limey incest! Please excuse any and all typos!   
> <3 Whispering Kage


End file.
